Emma Swan
“ |LetzterAuftritt = „ “ |Auftritte = „ “ „ “ |Zentriert = „ “ „ “ „ “ „ “ „ “ „ “ „ “ „ “ „ “ „ “ „ “ |Episodenanzahl = 134 |Name = Emma Swan |Alias = Die Retterin |Alter = |Geburtsdatum = 23. Oktober 1983 |Sterbedatum = |Herkunft = Zauberwald |Aufenthalt = Storybrooke |Beruf = Kautionsagentin Deputy Sheriff |Link = |Familie = King Leopold – Großvater Königin Eva – Großmutter David – Vater Snow White – Mutter Neal – Bruder Henry Mills – Sohn |Synchronsprecher = Tanja Dohse Alina Freund (Teenager) |Images = Emma Swan | Extra='Alternatives Ich' aus „ “ & „ “ }} Emma Swan ist die Tochter von Snow White und Prinz Charming und wurde durch die Erschaffung des dunklen Fluchs von Rumpelstilzchen zur Retterin gemacht. Als Regina den Fluch ausspricht, schickt ihr Vater sie als Neugeborenes in das Land ohne Magie, damit sie in 28 Jahren den Fluch brechen kann. Sie wächst als Waisenkind auf und lernt später Neal Cassidy kennen und lieben. Dieser verlässt sie jedoch, woraufhin Emma im Gefängnis landet und dort erfährt, dass sie schwanger ist. Sie gibt das Kind zur Adoption frei. Ihr Sohn sucht sie jedoch am 23. Oktober 2011, ihrem 28. Geburtstag, auf und bringt sie nach Storybrooke Vor dem Fluch thumb|left|250px|Die neugeborene Emma mit ihren Eltern. („ “) Als bei ihrer Mutter, Snow White die Wehen einsetzen, setzt Regina den dunklen Fluch frei. Kaum ist Emma geboren, muss ihr Vater, Prinz Charming, sie nehmen und sie in den magischen Schrank legen, damit der Fluch gebrochen werden kann. Charming nimmt sein Schwert, kämpft sich den Weg durch die schwarzen Ritter frei und legt Emma in den Schrank. („ “) Während des dunklen Fluchs Vor Staffel 1 Emma gelangt durch den Schrank in eine andere Welt und wird dort vom bereits vorausgegangenen Pinocchio gefunden. Die Beiden kommen in ein Waisenhaus, wo sich Pinocchio weiterhin um die kleine Emma kümmert. Als jedoch andere Kinder Geld stehlen und davonlaufen wollen, lässt sich Pinocchio überzeugen mitzugehen und lässt Emma zurück. („ “) thumb|left|200px|Emma sitzt im Kino. („ “) Mit sechs Jahren schleicht sich Emma in ein Knio in Minneapolis, um eine Vorführung von Die Hexe und der Zauberer zu sehen. Da sie kein Geld besitzt, stiehlt Emma einen Schokoriegel aus der Tasche einer Frau. Als sie auf einem Sitz im Saal Platz nimmt und den Riegel auspacken möchte, wird sie von einem Platzanweiser angespricht. „Tu es nicht.“ Emma ist verwundert und fragt, was er meint. Der Platzanweiser sagt, dass Emma eines Tages die Chance hat Excalibur aus dem Stein zu ziehen und wenn das der Fall ist, soll sie es nicht tun. Wenn doch, werden schreckliche Ding epassieren. Als ein Mädchen aus den vorderen Reihen um Ruhe bittet und Emmas Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf sich lenkt, verschwindet der Mann spurlos. Emma schaut zur Leinwand, wo der Zauberlehrling gerade das Schwert aus dem Stein zieht. („ “, „ “, „ “) Emma läuft bald darauf weg und lebt für einige Zeit auf der Straße. Eines Nachts reißt sie Seiten aus einem Märchenbuch heraus und verbrennt sie in einem Mülleimer, um sich warm zu halten. Als sie versucht, eine Seite aus der Geschichte vom hässlichen Entlein herauszureißen, hindert ein Junge, sie daran. Er bietet ihr Einblick in alle Märchen, in denen es um Transformation geht, wie das Entlein, das sich in einen Schwan verwandelt. Doch Emma glaubt, dass das Entlein immer ein Schwan war, ohne es zu wissen. Der Junge erklärt seine Ansicht, dass sich das Entlein mit der Kraft des Glaubens in einen Schwan verwandelt habe und dass jemand, der an etwas stark genug glaubt, sein Schicksal ändern kann. Er nutzt dies, um Emma davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht ihr Schicksal ist, auf der Straße zu sein. Nur weil sie von ihrem vorherigen Zuhause weggelaufen ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie eines Tages kein gutes finden wird. Von diesen Worten ermutigt, geht Emma zur Polizei und als sie nach ihrem Nachnamen gefragt wird, nimmt sie den Nachnamen Swan an, um den Rat zu würdigen, den sie über das hässliche Entlein und die Fähigkeit, sich zu ändern, indem sie an sich selbst glaubt. („ “) Zurück im Waisenhaus nimmt Emma eines Abends ein kurzes Tonband auf, auf dem sie ein Lied summt und davon träumt, auf der Bühne einer Schule zu singen. Ein anderes Mädchen im Haus der Gruppe sieht eine Zeitung, die für den Wettbewerb wirbt, und verspottet Emma. Sie gibt Emma zu verstehen, dass keiner sie singen hören will, weil sie genau wie die anderen Waisenkinder ist, die für immer allein sein werden. Nachdem das Mädchen gegangen ist, zerreißt Emma die Anzeige und wirft sie in den Müll.(„ “) Emma wird im Laufe der Jahre von diversen Familien adoptiert oder zur Pflege aufgenommen. Viele haben sie nur bei sich aufgenommen, um Geld vom Staat zu bekommen und keine der Familien hat sie bei sich behalten. („ “) Ein Paar hat sie aufgegeben, als sie ein leibliches Kind bekommen haben. All diese Zurückweisungen nagten stark an Emmas Gefühlen. („ “) thumb|right|250px|Emma fühlt sich verloren. („ “) Als Teenager beobachtet Emma mit den anderen Bewohnern des Waisenhauses, wie die kleine Cecilia aus ihrem Heim von einer freundlichen Familie mitgenommen wird und beginnt zu weinen. Als alle zum Essen gerufen werden, bleibt Emma alleine zurück und schaut Cecilia nach. Eine Hausmutter kommt zur ihr und sagt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll. Auch sie finde bald ein Zuhause. („ “) Nach Cecilias Adoption steigt Emma in einen Bus nach Hopkins, Minnesotra, wo sie versucht eine Packung Kekse unter ihrem Mantel stehlen möchte. Sie wird jedoch direkt gefasst. Ein Mädchen, Lily, verschafft ihr jedoch ein Alibi und erklärt Emma, dass sie dringend eine Kreditkarte klauen sollte, statt direkt im Laden. Die beiden machen daraufhin eine kleine Shoppingtour mit Lilys gestohlener Kreditkarte. Kurz darauf werden die beiden jedoch von einem vermeintlichen Sozialarbeiter verfolgt und fliehen. Lily erzählt Emma von ihrem Plan, in das Sommerhaus von einem Bekannten zu ziehen für eine Weile und lädt Emma ein, sie zu begleiten. Die beiden Mädchen brechen in das Haus ein und spielen mit der Spielekonsole und filmen sich mit einer Videokamera. Emma bemerkt ein sternförmiges Muttermal an Lilys Handgelenk. Lily erklärt, dass sie es mag; es macht sie besonders. Sie malt Emma darauf ein gleiches Symbol, damit auch sie sich besonders fühlen kann. Die beiden versprechen sich für immer Freundinnen zu sein. Als die beiden schlafen, erscheint erneut der Sozialarbeiter, der sich Emma jedoch als Lilys Adoptivvater vorstellt. Emma fühlt sich betrogen, da Lily genau das besitzt, worauf sie jahrelang gehofft hat. Lily fühlt sich zu Hause jedoch unsichtbar und versucht Emma ihre Adresse zu geben, damit die beiden gemeinsam weglaufen können. Emma verabschiedet sich jedoch von ihr und wischt sich den gemalten Stern vom Handgelenk. Kurz darauf kommt Emma erneut in ein Waisenhaus, wo sie auf die Heimleiterin Ingrid stößt. („ “) Emma lässt die Videokamera aus dem Sommerhaus mitgehen und nimmt diese mit ins neue Heim. Dort wird sie von Kevin jedoch geklaut. Ingrid bemerkt dies und fordert ihn auf, Emma die Kamera zurück zu geben. Kevin droht Emma schließlich, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, wenn er ihr die Kamera nicht freiwillig am nächsten Tag geben möchte. Emma will daraufhin in der Nacht fliehen, wird jedoch von Ingrid aufgehalten, die ihr erzählt, dass Kevin furchtbare Angst vor Spinnen hat. Emma bleibt, um die Information gegen ihn zu verwenden. thumb|left|250px|Emma und Ingrid im Freizeitpark. („ “) Einige Zeit später sind Emma und Ingrid in einem Freizeitpark und stehen an einem Greifautomaten. Ingrid bringt ihr bei sich zu kontentrieren, dass Emma in der Lage ist, eines der Spielzeuge zu greifen. Emma bemerkt daraufhin einen Umschlag in Ingrids Tasche, den sie fälschlicherweise für Papiere hält, um sie weiter an ein anderes Heim zu reichen. Ingrid verneint dies und offenbart, dass sie vorhat, Emma zu adoptieren. Sie sagt, auch wenn es auf dem Papier anders aussehen wird, will sie jedoch keine Mutter für sie sein, sondern vielmehr eine große Schwester. Als Ingrid Emma jedoch auffordert zu erkennen, was sie kann und sie vor ein Auto stößt, damit sie es mit Magie zum Stehen bringt, flieht Emma vor Ingrid, da sie sie für verrückt hält. („ “) Emma kommt daraufhin in eine neue Pflegefamilie. Als diese für einen Campingausflug packen, findet Emma plötzlich Lily in der Garage vor und realisiert, dass sie Hilfe braucht. Emma stellt Lily als eine alte Freundin aus einem Pflegeheim sind, woraufhin Lily zum Abendessen eingeladen wird. Im Fernsehen sieht Emma jedoch einen Bericht über einen Raubüberfall in einem Supermarkt und erkennt Lily in den Aufnahmen wieder. Lily sagt, dass ihr Freund sie dazu angestiftet habe und dass sie ihn verlasen möchte. Er habe nur noch etwas von ihr, weswegen sie Emmas Hilfe benötigt. Sie verspricht Emma, dass sie für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwindet, wenn Emma ihr die Kette aus dem Versteck von ihr und ihrem Freund besorgt. Emma willigt ein und tut Lily den Gefallen. Als Emma mit der Kette nach Hause kommt wird sie bereits von ihren Eltern erwartet. Lily hat sie ausgeraubt und das Urlaubsgeld gestohlen. Nachdem ihr Pflegevater die Polizei anrief, fanden sie heraus, dass Lily in den Raubüberfall im Supermarkt verwickelt ist. Emma offenbart, dass ihr dies bekannt war und sie Lily deswegen auch wegschicken wollte. Emmas Pflegevater hat dazu auch mit Emmas Sozialarbeiter telefoniert, der ihnen offenbarte, dass sie und Lily sich aus kriminellen Aktivitäten in ihrer Vergangenheit kennen. Er ist geschockt, dass Emma „ihre Kinder“ in Gefahr bringt durch solche Lügen. Emma reagiert gereizt und verletzt, als er sie von seinen leiblichen Kindern zu differenzieren scheint und rennt davon. An einer Bushaltestelle trifft sie erneut auf Lily und sagt ihr, dass sie sie dafür hasst, was sie getan hat. Lily sucht ein Gespräch und erzählt Emma, dass ihr Leben eine Spirale aus unglücklichen Ereignissen darstellt, doch wenn Emma bei ihr ist, ist es erstmals von Licht erhellt. Sie fleht Emma um Hilfe an aus der Dunkelheit herauszukommen, doch Emma schlägt ihre Bitte aus. („ “) thumb|right|250px|Emma stiehlt den gelben Käfer. („ “)Wenige Jahre später stielt Emma im Alter von 17 Jahren den gelben Käfer. Sie ahnt nicht, dass auf der Rückbank ein Mann unter einer Decke lauert und sie konfrontiert. Der Mann stellt sich ihr als Neal Cassidy vor und flirtet spürbar mit ihr, erwähnt jedoch nicht, dass er den Wagen zuerst gestohlen hat. Emma wird von einem Polizisten angehalten, woraufhin Neal sie deckt und vorgibt, ihr Fahrstunden geben zu wollen. („ “) In der folgenden Nacht nimmt Neal Emma mit in einen verschlossenen Freizeitpark. Er betätigt einen Sicherungsschalter, woraufhin die Lichter der Fahrgeschäfte angehen und den Platz erhellt. Neal erzählt ihr daraufhin seine Geschichte und dass sein Vater ihn zurückgelassen hat. („ “) thumb|left|215px|Emma wird festgenommen. („ “)Emma und Neal verlieben sich ineinander und begehen regelmäßig gemeinsam kleinere Diebstähle. Emma und Neal betreten sie unter anderem einen Supermarkt, wo Neal nach dem Weg fragt. Emma, mit einem kugelrunden Babybauch, schleicht durch die Regale des Marktes, während Neal den Verkäufer ablenkt. Als ein anderer Kunde beobachtet, wie Neal im Gespräch etwas einsteckt und die beiden anzuschwärzen versucht, täuscht Emma Wehen vor und die beiden fliehen. Dabei wird deutlich, dass Emma noch gar nicht schwanger ist und ihr Bauch eine Attrappe ist. In einem Motel in der Nähe finden die beiden Unterschlupf und Neal offenbart ihr, dass er wegen eines Raubüberfalls bei einem Juwelier gesucht wird. Die gestohlenen Uhren sind in einem Schließfach. Emma will die Uhren holen, damit die beiden sie verkaufen können und ein gemeinsames Leben starten können. Auf einer Karte wählt sie mit geschlossenen Augen einen Ort aus: Tallahassee. Emma holt daraufhin die Uhren aus dem Schließfach und versucht Neal zu erreichen, als ein Polizist sie auffordert die Hände zu heben. Neal hat sie verraten und der Polizei einen Tipp gegeben, wo sie Emma finden. Sie war deutlich auf den Aufnahmen der Überwachungskamera bei den Schließfächern zu sehen. Emma wird zu einer Haftstrafe verurteilt und landet in Phoenix in einem Gefängnis. Eine Gefängniswärterin bringt Emma einige Zeit später einen Briefumschlag und öffnet ihn. Er beinhaltet den Schlüssel zu dem gestohlenen Wagen. Sie gratuliert Emma, dass sie draußen ein Auto besitzt und ein Baby. Emma sitzt nahezu apatisch auf dem Bett, in den Händen einen positiven Schwangerschaftstet. („ “) thumb|right|250px|Emma bekommt Henry. („ “)Neun Monate später bringt Emma im Gefängnis den kleinen Henry zur Welt. Bei seiner Endbindung gehen alle Lichter des Raumes an und aus. Der Arzt will Emma ihr Kind zeigen und geben, doch sie will ihr Kind nicht haben, weil sie das beste für ihn will. Sie gibt ihn zur Adoption frei. („ “) Nach ihrer Freilassung wird Emma zu einer Kautionsagentin und zieht nach Boston, wo sie ein einsames Leben führt. („ “) Staffel 1 Nach dem Fluch Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Wissenswertes Produktionsnotizen * Der Name Emma ist germanischen Ursprungs und leitet sich vom Wort ermen ab, das ganz oder universal bedeutet. ** In der ursprünglichen Drehbuchfassung von „'' “ war Emmas Vorname Anna.ONCE UPON A TIME "Pilot" by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz: ''Through the front door walks a woman who is, let's not kid ourselves here, a PRESENCE. This is ANNA SWAN. Late 20s. Beautiful, with great strength behind classic features. Der Name wurde in Emma geändert, nachdem die Rechtsabteilung den Erstellern der Show mitteilte, dass der Name nicht klar war - laut Adam Horowitz bedeutete dies wahrscheinlich, dass jemand namens Anna Swan in der Gegend von Boston lebte. Offene Fragen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter